Many types of photovoltaic installations undesirably change the aesthetics of a building due to their bluish/silver appearance. This aesthetic change is very apparent when photovoltaic cell arrays are installed on certain roofs (e.g., red tile roofs) of buildings. Attempts have been made to change the color of the photovoltaic cell arrays by applying coatings such as colored thin-film coatings (see, e.g., N. Ishikawa et al., First WCPEC, Dec. 5-9, 1994, p. 977) or by using semi-transparent modules. Also, pure black or dark blue photovoltaic cells are often preferred for residential installations due to their dark and relatively uniform appearance. Similar aesthetic drawbacks are also observed when using other devices such as thermoelectric units and solar thermal units. However, alternative and adaptive solutions to prevent solar energy converters (e.g., photovoltaic cell arrays, thermoelectric units, solar thermal units, etc.) from undesirably detracting from a building's appearance are still being sought.